tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Shimaume
Yuki Shimaume is a character created for Annika's Elemental Mew Contest. She is infused with the Arctic Hare, and is named and based after the element Snow. She is the actual contest entry, her younger brother Mew Ice is just a duo for her, as a sibling Mew team. Appearance Yuki Yuki has long brown hair, usually loose paired with pale blue eyes and pale skin. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a white and navy blue sailor top, with a red scarf and then a navy blue skirt. For shoes she wears brown slip-ons with white leggings. She also wears a pale blue scarf around her neck. Mew Snow As Mew Snow, her hair turns white and goes into odango with pigtails and her eyes turns light blue, she also gains a pair of white hare ears and a white cotton tail. Her outfit consists of a white kimono-like top with light blue accents and a pair of white shorts with light blue accents. For shoes she wears blue sandals with white thigh-high socks. She also has white garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with light blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew mark, a white snowball, is on her chest. Personality Yuki is a pretty friendly and energetic young lady. Always willing to help out anyone she finds that needs the help. She also loves to sing, especially to songs or she tries to come up with her own lyrics to her own songs she tries to write. Though despite that she gets embarrassed easily when others watch or hear her sing, especially if it's her own lyrics to one of her own songs she tries to write. She has a fondness over cooking and enjoys to experiment whenever she has free time. Though she will sometimes start to sing and hum as she experiments with her cooking. Though not the greatest at cooking, she honestly tries her best to make food that isn't going to harm anyone. Yuki will read in her spare time if she isn't singing or cooking. Though she will read either romance novels or books about Japanese history such as the Sengoku era. If it's a romance novel, she will usually read fantasy romance novels and most if not all are boys love romance, though she has quite a few non-boys love romance novels as well that she has read a billion of times. Though when it comes to history books, she will focus deeply on it, as she's always admired Sengoku era samurai and to learn more about them such as Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Oda Nobunaga, Oichi, Ranmaru Mori, Kuroda Kanbei, Takenaka Hanbei etc. and many more of them. Though Yuki hates the extreme heat, to her whenever she has that kind of weather, she feels like she's melting away. Has never been a fan of extreme heat ever since she was young and when she collapsed a lot from the extreme heat during kindergarten and elementary school. Biography Yuki was born in Akita Prefecture, Japan. The oldest child as she has a little brother who's five years younger then her, being twelve. Yuki has always been the type of girl to collapse from the extreme heat during her kindergarten and elementary school days, so she usually ended up staying inside the house during those temperatures. Around the third grade, she began to sing, but it wasn't until the fourth grade she began to try to write her own lyrics to her own songs, which she had a lot of trouble at the beginning. As she kept on trying and never gave up, she eventually got the hang of it, though many others thought she was weird for doing it. After entering middle school, that's right around the time she got interested in reading romance novels and books about the Sengoku era and the samurai and warlords of that era. Abilities Weapon and Attack The Snow Staff is a staff with a thin light blue pole and a white snowball that its upon the top. A golden bow with a pink heart containing Mew Snow's Mew Mark is attached to the base of the pole and snowball. When performing Ribbon Snow Blizzard Mew Snow waves her staff around as white blizzards of snow begin to appear as She waves it around. The snow blizzard then attacks the enemies as Yuki points the staff towards them after she got done waving it. Yuki can also generate and manipulate the snow that she created from her staff, though she can't manipulate any snow that is pre-made or generate any without the use of her staff. Development Her design and element is suppose to be inspired/based off of the Japanese folklore creature known as a Yuki-onna. Etymology Yuki is the Japanese pronunciation of snow. Shimaume is made up of two kanji. Shima, which means 'island' and Ume, which translates to 'plum'. Snow is precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice that falls from clouds. Trivia * The Arctic Hare is a species of hare which is highly adapted to living in the Arctic tundra, and other icy biomes. * The arctic hare lives in the harsh environment of the North American tundra. * Kisekae was used to create her. Credit Gallery Yuki.png|Yuki's School Uniform Mew Snow.png|Mew Snow Snow_Wand.png|Yuki's weapon the Snow Wamd Yuki's_Mew_Mark.png|Yuki's Mew Mark, a snowball Arctic_Hare.jpg|Yuki's DNA, the Arctic Hare Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:White Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Annika's Elemental Mew Contest Category:Princess Mew